Stories of an Imaginary Werewolf
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This is a fanfiction where the chapters are stories of Eduardo's older brother, a werewolf named Leonardo.
1. Chapter 1

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Stories of an Imaginary Werewolf

by LDEJRuff

Story one: Creation in Italy

It was one fine day in Italy. The Valerosa family, a Latin-American family, was there for a visit. Nina Valerosa, the firstborn child, was still three years old then, and her parents were working on a campaign. One night, Nina got separated from her parents while skipping in a forest. She got a little scared sometime later after being separated.

"¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Dónde están?" Nina asked, her voice quivering. She was wandering in the woods.

A wolf crept behind her, growling.

Nina shrieked in shock, and started running. "¡Mami! ¡Papi!" Nina called to her parents.

Another wolf pounced right in front of her, and she stopped short. She started running again.

"¡Mami!" Nina called to her mother.

Suddenly, an entire pack of wolves started following her. Now cornered, Nina felt very frightened, and started to shriek.

However, a wolf howl got the wolves' attention, and they all ran away from Nina. Nina still felt very frightened, that is, until an Italian-accented voice called to her. "Stai bene, bambina?" The owner of the voice said, reaching one hand to comfort her.

Nina stopped feeling frightened, and looked at the figure—it is a werewolf wearing blue jeans that have the feet torn, an earring on his left ear, spider-like fangs, a scar where his left eye is, and a kind expression.

Nina was relieved. "Sí," she answered. "Gracias for rescuing me. ¿Did you come to take me back to mis padres?"

"Certamente," the werewolf answered. "Mi è capitato di parlare sia la vostra lingua e la mia. E parlo anche inglese."

"You speak Spanish, Italian, and English?" Nina asked. "Yet, you are like a guardiana to me."

"Si è creato in quel modo," the werewolf said. "Il mio nome è Leonardo. Leonardo Pedro Valerosa."

"Leonardo," Nina said. "Are you strong like a lion, like your nombre means?"

"Si," Leonardo answered."As I said, you created me that way. And not only that, bambina," Leonardo continued. He hugged her. "I am not only a guardian, but also a protector."

"¿Un protector?" Nina was amazed.

"Ti porterò ai vostri genitori, Nina," Leonardo offered. "È il minimo un amico immaginario può fare per il suo creatore."

Nina climbed and sat on Leonardo's shoulders. Together, the guardian werewolf and the little girl who created him walked out of the forest.

During the week Nina stayed in Italy, Leonardo did his best for her at taking care of her, and playing with her, and teaching her how to face her Achluophobia (fear of nighttime), and her Luposlipaphobia (fear of wolves).

When it was time for her family to leave Italy and go back to Mexico, Nina and Leonardo share one more hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Leonardo?" Nina asked. "There's a lot to explore in Mexico."

"No Grazie, Nina," Leonardo replied. "Inoltre, l'Italia ha bisogno di me. Farò del mio meglio per proteggere la foresta che è stato creato, in cui ogni bella notte."

"Arrivederci, Leonardo," Nina said, with tears in her eyes. "Que el Señor de ver que al proteger el bosque."

"Arrivederci, Nina," Leonardo said back to her. "Sono sicuro che ci rivedremo più."

As soon as the embrace ended, Nina ran over to the plane to Mexico, and Leonardo watched as the plane was heading to the air.

"Buena suerte, Nina," Leonardo whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Stories of an Imaginary Werewolf

by LDEJRuff

Story two: Hermanito

Three years have passed since the Valerosa family left Italy, and Nina now has a little brother named Panchito. However, since she started elementary school, she's always been bullied. She was on her way to school one day when a voice called to her.

"Hola, Srta. Nina," the voice said. Her expression changed from happy to scared. The owner of the voice, a Hispanic bully, was cornering her.

"What do you want, Enrique?" Nina asked, her voice quivering.

"I want your dinero para el almuerzo," Enrique ordered.

"No, Enrique," Nina refused. "Mi Papi gave me my lunch money. I won't give it to you. I was trusted with this money."

Enrique became serious. "Nina, I won't ask you again. Give me your lunch money!" He ordered.

Nina quickly ignored, and continued her way to school.

Enrique became furious. "Nina Valerosa, I swear," he seethed. "You are going to regret this."

After school, Nina skipped on her way home, when Enrique and another bully, his friend, cornered her. Nina became frightened, and ran to the corner of an alley. She stopped near a crate, and thought.

"Por favor," she thought. "¡Ayúdame!"

Luckily for her, help did come in the form of a giant purple-furred Minotaur with spider-like fangs, a unibrow, gray luchador pants with matching boots, and a belt with a skull buckle. The Minotaur roared at the bullies, and they ran away screaming. Seeing that they were running, he later walked over to Nina and asked her, "¿Estás bien, chiquita?"

Nina quickly opened her eyes and saw the Minotaur, lending her a hoof. "Sí," she said, relieved. "Gracias por salvarme. It was nice of you to come to my aide."

"De nada, Nina," the Minotaur replied. "Es lo menos un amigo imaginario puede hacer para usted."

"You're a brave and wealthy guardian," Nina said. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Well, you imagined me," the Minotaur said, "so shouldn't you also name me?"

"Bien, déjame pensar," Nina said. "Because of you guarding me, I think I'll name you…Eduardo."

The Minotaur, Eduardo, gave a beaming look. "¡Me encanta ese nombre!" He rose up to give Nina a hug, and she jumped to hug him as well.

As they days passed, Eduardo admired taking care of Panchito. "Goochie-goochie-goo," he said, rubbing Panchito's chin. Panchito giggled, enjoying it.

Nina also needed Eduardo to play with her, including having a pretend tea party with him, play board games with him, and even build sand sculptures at the park.

However, one day, Enrique saw that Eduardo, who scared him and his friend earlier, was being nice to Nina, and is rather kind and friendly. He went over to the park's sand box and scolded him.

"Hey, he's not a monster," Enrique said. "He's just a big sissy." He stomped at the sand bunny Eduardo sculpted.

Eduardo wailed because of this. Nina, who was once afraid of him, became angry at him and his friend for scolding her creation, and threw sand in their faces.

"Leave him alone, you big, dumb, broncudos!" Nina shouted, throwing more sand at them.

"¡Ay caramba, Nina's gone loco!" Enrique's friend said. "¡Salgamos de aquí!" Enrique replied. The two ran away from the barrage, screaming.

Eduardo was happy at Nina for protecting him, giving her a hug. "¡Gracias, Nina!" Eduardo said. "El protector se ha convertido en el protegido, y el estudiante se ha convertido en el maestro."

"De nada, Eduardo," Nina replied.

Two years have passed, and Nina's parents were planning to move north. Which is to say, they are planning to move to their English-speaking partners from above—North America. However, That would also mean, now that Nina is eight years old, that she'd have to give up Eduardo, because the apartment that her family would move to wouldn't allow imaginary friends.

"Nina," Eduardo said. "I know that our familia is moving up north. ¿Pero por qué no podemos jugar juntos como solíamos hacerlo ya?"

"Because," Nina answered. "Mi Mami and Papi say that it's time that I grew up. This may be the last time we see each other."

"Oh," Eduardo understood. "Ya veo. Ya veo."

"No te preocupes, Eduardo," Nina said. "I have a surprise for you."

Back in Italy, Leonardo received a letter from Nina.

"Hola, Leonardo," he read. "It's me, Nina. It's been cinco años since we last saw each other. Mi familia is planning to move, and I have an hermanito to take care of. His name is Panchito. Well, now that tengo ocho años, we're planning to move to Norte América. Attached to this letter is a map of where we're going. You'll meet me at the aeropuerto más cercano. I have a surprise para usted. Su creador siempre, Nina."

A month passed, and the plane from Italy arrived at its destination—the Townsville airport. Nina was waiting for her imaginary friend to come, and he came just in time.

"Leonardo!" Nina called to him.

"Nina!" Leonardo called back to her. "Ebbene, qual è la sorpresa, Nina?"

"Come on out, Eduardo!" Nina called from behind. "Leonardo," she said to him. Eduardo was coming behind her. "This is your hermanito. Su nombre es Eduardo." Nina turned to Eduardo. "Eduardo, meet your hermano mayor, Leonardo."

"I have a big brother?" Eduardo asked. "¡Eso es fantastico!"

"Ho un fratellino?" Leonardo asked. "Questo è fantastico!"

"Sí," Nina said. "Now that both of you have met, I have another surprise. And this time, it's for the _both_ of you."

On the day that moving was complete, Nina showed her imaginary friends a big mansion.

"Che è?" Leonardo asked.

"¿Eso es todo?" Eduardo asked.

"Sí," Nina replied. "This is a mansion they call 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'. They say that it's a wonderful, fun-derful place for amigos imaginarios to call their casa."

"Un posto per amici immaginari di chiamare a casa," Leonardo thought.

"Un lugar para amigos imaginarios para llamar a casa," Eduardo thought.

After the three got a tour of the home, it was time to say their farewells.

"Adiós, Nina," Eduardo said, hugging her. "Espero que podamos volver a vernos."

"Spero che potremo vederci di nuovo, anche," Leonardo replied to her. "Ed è bello sapere che ho un fratello a prendersi cura di," he continued, pointing to Eduardo.

"Buena suerte, guys," Nina said, waving at them and walking away. "Voy a pensar en ti todos los días."

"Spero di sì," Leonardo thought, as he and Eduardo saw Nina ride away in the red car her mother drove.


	3. Chapter 3

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Stories of an Imaginary Werewolf

by LDEJRuff

Story three: Bosque

Time had passed, and finally, time had come for the Creator Reunion Picnic. The Valerosa brothers were getting ready for the big day. Leonardo is now wearing a necklace with black beads, and a skull charm that looked like Eudardo's belt buckle, and a blue arm band with red adornments.

However, they're not the only ones in the bedroom getting ready. A tall, red, imaginary friend with a stubby right arm and a wobbly right eye, with stitched parts of his head and stitches on his stubby limb, as well as a blue number one on his chest, white tennis shoes, and tube socks, was feeling a little worried, and he was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed.

Both the brothers addressed the tall friend. "Wilt?"

The tall friend, Wilt, got their attention. "Oh. Hey, Leo. Hi, Ed," he said to them.

"¿Qué pasa, Wilt?" Eduardo asked him. "Parece que te está deprimida."

"Sì, si guarda come se fossi depresso," Leonardo replied.

"No, I'm not depressed," Wilt replied back. "Is that okay?"

"Perché me lo chiedo sempre, se va bene?" Leonardo asked.

"Why I always ask if it's okay is of little consequence," Wilt said, sounding irritated, although not angry. "Sorry."

"Oh," both brothers said in unison.

"But don't worry," Wilt said. "It's cool. I'm sure my creator will come."

"We never met your creator," Leonardo said.

"¿Cuál es su creador como?" Eduardo asked.

"He's kind of like me," Wilt answered. "And I hope he _does_ come this time," Wilt though to himself. "Five years ago, he didn't, and hasn't since I came here." "But I am sure that your creator will come." Wilt said, aloud. "I wonder what'd become of Nina?"

"E 'stato tre anni," Leonardo said. "I'm sure she'd appreciate the presenta you gave me since I came."

"I'm sure she would," Wilt replied, "if it's okay with _her_."

The day of the picnic came. The front yard was full of creators of the imaginary friends that live there, as well as their creations. The only ones whose creators have not arrived yet are Wilt, Leonardo, and Eduardo. And they were still busy giving some refreshments to the other imaginary friends and their creators.

"Aquí tienes, Bradley," Eduardo said, giving a kid with the robotic imaginary friend his drink.

"Thank you," the kid said.

"Ed ecco alcuni succhi di frutta per te," Leonardo said, delivering the imaginary friend his drink.

"Grazie, Leonardo," the imaginary friend replied.

Wilt was giving drinks to the house founder, Madame Foster, and her imaginary friend, Mr. Herriman, who is a giant rabbit wearing an Edwardian-style outfit with a monocle.

"Thank you, Master Wilt," Mr. Herriman said.

"Yes, thanks," Madame Foster said.

"You're both welcome," Wilt replied

As the picnic was going on, a police car was coming in on the gate path. Out of the car came Nina Valerosa, now an eleven-year-old girl, and wearing a junior police outfit. The person who drove the police car was her father, now a police officer.

"Gracias, Papi," Nina said to him.

"De nada, Nina," her father replied. "I'll see you after a fin de semana largo."

"¡Sí!" Nina replied back.

As her father drove away, Nina skipped along the pathway to find her friends. And, at last, she found them.

"Leonardo! Eduardo!" She shouted, getting their attention.

"Nina!" Both brothers replied back.

Soon, all three gathered for a hug.

"Che cosa sei vestito come, Nina?" Leonardo asked, pointing out her junior uniform.

"¿Sí, qué te has puesto, Nina?" Eduardo asked.

"Oh, this?" Nina asked about her uniform. "This is my junior police outfit. I'm currently at police training camp for little police officers. And I'm training to be una oficiala de policía myself. It's because of ustedes dos that I'm training for it."

"Cláro!" Eduardo said. "I'm glad that you're now training to become a police officer."

"Sí," Nina replied. "And what are _you_ wearing, Leonardo?"

"I'm wearing a collana and an arm band that Wilt made for me."

"Well, did you thank Wilt for it?" Nina asked. "If you haven't, I might write a pretend ticket."

"I thanked him for it," Leonardo answered.

"Bueno," Nina said, relieved. "¿Speaking of Wilt, dónde está?"

The imaginary friend in question arrived. "Hey, Nina," he said. "Good to see you again. Do you want any juice?" He asked, offering her a glass.

"I'd write a pretend ticket for coming up behind me like that, Wilt," Nina said, "but I'll have some. Gracias, Wilt."

"You're welcome, Nina," Wilt replied.

"Anyway, where is _your_ creator?" Nina asked.

"Oh, Jordie?" Wilt said, still worried. "He's, uh…He isn't here yet. But I know that he will be." "I hope," Wilt thought, adding to his sentence.

It was still the afternoon. The picnic was over, and the creators and imaginary friends once again parted. However, one creator still hasn't come—Wilt's, and Nina was still at Foster's for an entire weekend. She was comforting Wilt in the bedroom.

"Sorry he didn't come, Wilt," Nina said.

"It's okay," Wilt replied. "I hope he'll come in the next five years."

"I hope so, tambien," Nina replied.

"Master Wilt! Master Wilt!" Mr. Herriman called from the foyer on the megaphone, getting Wilt's attention. "Your presence is requested in the foyer. There are a couple gentlemen, and an imaginary friend they found, who are in need of a tour."

Wilt and Nina weren't the only ones in the bedroom. Leonardo and Eduardo were in the room, too. "Excuse me, guys," Wilt said to them. "I need to give a tour," he continued, walking out of the room.

"So, Nina," Leonardo said, "What do you think of the bedroom Ed and I are staying in?"

"It's good," Nina commented. "The bunk beds are all right, and the window is okay, too."

"Glad to hear it," Eduardo said, delighted.

"Me too," Leonardo added. However, right after he said it, he started to look really strange.

"Leonardo?" Nina said, confused.

"¿Hermano mayor?" Eduardo said, also confused.

"¿Qué pasa?" both asked.

"I hear something," Leonardo answered. "It sounds like someone, or something, is in trouble."

"Who?" Nina and Eduardo asked.

"There's nobody in the house that needs help, except for un amigo imaginario in need of a tour," Nina said.

"Not here in the house, Nina," Leonardo said, disagreeing. "Somewhere else. And I think it's coming from…" Leonardo cupped an ear to hear more of the distress. "Outside!" Leonardo pointed out. "Fratellino, could you open the vetrina, please?"

"Sí, hermano mayor," Eduardo answered, opening the window.

"Leonardo's right!" Nina said, surprised, hearing something in distress outside the house.

"And this is the bedroom where I sleep with two other imaginary friends," Wilt said, coming in with a couple of scientists—one red-head, one black-haired—and an imaginary friend they found—a bird with a red beak, a palm-tree-like head, and an airplane-like body.

"Co!" The imaginary friend said. "Co-coco-co-coco-co-cococo-co-co?" She clucked.

"Oh, the other imaginary friend?" Wilt said. "Well, he's right he—" He stopped short, and noticed that the window was open, and that Nina and one of the brothers—Leonardo—are missing. "Uh, Eduardo? Where are Nina and Leonardo?"

"They went outside, finding out a distress call," Eduardo answered.

The four followed the tracks that lead to part of a forest, one with a stream. There, they found Nina and Leonardo, who are scolding a hawk for attacking a family of rabbits.

"And if you attack these poor conejitos again," Nina said to the bird, "Not only will your release be revoked—Leonardo will kick your tail feathers."

"Sì," Leonardo said. "Quindi lasciare soli questi conigli."

The hawk squawked, ashamed.

Nina and Leonardo set the hawk free, knowing that it will never harm the rabbits again.

Wilt and the others were relieved to find them at last. "Hey, guys," Wilt said.

"Hola, Wilt," Leonardo replied.

The following morning, Wilt and Eduardo awake in their room, and find Nina, Leonardo, and their new friend, Coco, missing. They search all over the house for them, with no trace. However, they could think about the only other place they could have gotten to—the forest.

They went to their destination, and find that they were right—Nina, Leonardo, and Coco were in the forest.

"Uh, Nina? Leo?" Wilt asked. "What are you guys doing?"

"Leonardo has decided to stay in the forest," Nina answered.

"¿Qué?" Eduardo said, surprised.

Leonardo has just placed a baby blue bird chick back in her nest. "If I stay here," Leonardo said, "I'll learn more about protecting these animali. And they need me more than you do."

Wilt and Eduardo understood, knowing that he'd be right.

And when the time had come for the two brothers to go their separate ways, Leonardo gave Eduardo one more hug.

"Foster's won't be the same without you, hermano mayor," Eduardo wept.

"I know, fratellino," Leonardo replied. "But I know we'll see each other again someday. And Nina," he continued, eyeing her, "when you visit Eduardo in the next five years, and the five years after them, make sure that you take care of him."

"I will, my lupino," Nina replied.

And they all went their separate ways and waved goodbye, hoping that they would all see each other again someday.

"Take care of yourself, fratellino," Leonardo thought. "Stay strong…"


End file.
